unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
John Dalton
John Dalton is the main protagonist of Unreal II: The Awakening. __TOC__ Background John Dalton was once a proud member of the NEG Marines, an elite fighting organization dedicated to the two things Dalton prizes most: courage and honor. Dalton's strong moral code proved too much for the sometimes cold-hearted decision-making of the military, however. During a combat mission, Dalton openly disobeyed an order from a Marine colonel to leave a wounded civilian behind. He got the woman to safety anyway, and was court-martialed and kicked out of the Marines for his trouble. Rather than dismiss him from Terran service completely, however, the military had Dalton relocated to the TCA, given command of the run-down patrol ship Atlantis, and ordered to patrol the "ass-end of space far away from any real action or significance." Along with Aida, Isaak, and Ne'Ban, he is part of the crew of the TCA Atlantis, serving under Sector Commander Hawkins. Aida and Isaak were also former Marines, while Ne'Ban was "some kind of muckety-muck" on his home planet, serving with the TCA as part of an officer exchange program. While on board, Dalton gets to learn about everything about his teammates as well as the gear collected throughout the game. As apparently revealed from the linear conversations, he is given due respect by his mates, though a rare event or two occurs, where the talks get rough, especially with Aida. Dalton is a strong believer in the military lifestyle and the need for authority, but he also has a strong code of ethics and will always "do the right thing" without stopping to consider the consequences. ''Unreal II: The Awakening'' (2004) Avalon Sanctuary Hell- On an aptly-named moon where temperatures never went above -250 degrees Fahrenheit, Dalton landed and moved inside the Axon Corporation research facility, which had been out of contact for 18 hours. Dalton found the facility in ruins, and after using automated systems in the facility's medical bay to aid Jansen, a maintenance worker, learned that everyone else in the facility was dead. An audio log found in the first control room revealed that a group of staff had managed to make a stand at an improvised barricade, but one of them, Sheffield, carelessly used a flamethrower amidst flammable cannisters, setting off an explosion that killed that group of survivors. Jansen, the sole survivor, died shortly afterward when a mob of Iraknids, giant mutant spiders, broke into that section of the facility and attacked. Dalton fought his way through the facility, killed the Iraknid queen, and retrieved a second Artifact for study by the TCA. Acheron Severnaya- Dalton landed with orders to rescue the survivors of a Marine commando team that had infiltrated the Minkovsky Dam, intending to blow it up to deny power supply to the Izanagi mercenary fleet in the sector. One Marine survived and withdrew to Dalton's dropship for extraction after speaking with Dalton, who remarked "It'd be a shame to leave the job half-done." Despite Aida's growing anger and disbelief, Dalton moved uphill and attacked the Minkovsky Dam, inflicted heavy casualties on the defending Izanagi garrison, successfully armed the three demolition charges, and then escaped, all on his own. The Minkovsky Dam was destroyed and the Marines' mission completed. Sulferon Na Koja Abad Drakk Avalon Dorian Gray Physical appearance Clothing Dalton is never seen in-game without his TCA-issue power armor suit, though he goes without the helmet aboard Atlantis. Gear Dalton utilizes an extensive array of weapons in addition to his suit of power armor. Quotes * "Ever heard the expression "Blood is thicker than water"? Well, it's true." * "Hey Aida, does your guidebook list this as a vacation spot for Skaarj?" * "I'm going, whether you help me or not." * "Those look painful." * "Ha! Little buggers. They ain't so bad. Uh-oh..." * "Great. Something else to watch out for." * "Good god, is this where they're all coming from?" * "Damn, these things are tough. Never seen anything like 'em!" * "Great. I'm fighting giant, killer, MUTANT spiders." * "That's why I get the big bucks." Trivia * John Dalton, alongside Aida, appears on the box art of the game. * Like Prisoner 849 of Unreal: Return to Na Pali/ Unreal Gold, John flies into near oblivion and deemed to be M.I.A, after facing betrayal from the authority. * During the end game, Dalton is offered reinstatement into the marines along with a promotion to Colonel. However, the reinstatement turned out to be a ploy to get Dalton to risk himself for the Artifacts. Therefore, his maximum rank attained is Lieutenant Colonel, assuming the marines of the future use the same rank structure as modern day marines. Curiously, a texture file within the game shows a marine dress shirt in Dalton's cabin with two stars on the shoulder, which normally denotes a rank of Major General. Gallery John_Dalton.jpg External links and references See also * Terran Colonial Authority * TCA Atlantis